


The oath 誓约

by mettisk



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Part 1 of the The Silmarillion series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettisk/pseuds/mettisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>阿尔达世界尚未完全完成之时，Melkor引诱那时还是Mairon的Sauron到他的阵营。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 实质上是个肉文。

Melkor需要臣仆。

虽然已经有一些迈雅在更早的时候就已选择追随他，但他想要更特别的。他想要强大、美丽、忠诚，更重要的是有头脑的迈雅。他是埃努之中力量最为强盛者，他理应拥有最好的，臣仆也是——如此才能够和他的威名相匹配。至于人选，他已有所中意。早在大乐章创作之时，他就发现有一个声音与他异常契合，虽并不特别响亮，却能够在最隐秘的声调之处，与他完美的融为一体。这个声音的主人起初却并不在他的仆从之列。然而最终他发现了他，并知晓了他的名姓。他名Mairon。

那时，阿尔达尚在草创之初，维拉们带着各自的迈雅相聚在一起，探讨未来将会诞生的首生子们，为此，他们特意换上了与首生子们类似的形体。Mairon，他在众迈雅之中显得极为耀眼，看起来完全符合他的喜好——既美丽，又强大。况且他原本是Aulë宠爱重视的迈雅，奥力教会他很多制作的手艺与技巧。他在创造方面也颇具巧思，那些独特的创意，得到了众多同侪的赞赏。

Mairon应当属于他。只要他真正想要得到的，无论之前属于谁，必定会想尽办法得到手。

同为喜爱创造者，Melkor深知创造前所未有的全新事物的那种渴望，Mairon想必也是如此。他在此方面有着独特的优势——他曾独自前往空虚之境找寻不灭之火，在这其中发现一些其他维拉所未曾了解的秘密——那深沉而又隐晦的秘密，他相信这也会使Mairon感兴趣，因为那他是他所选中的。

不出所料，Mairon的确对Melkor所展示出的那份力量很有兴趣，他现在越来越频繁的与Melkor接触，聆听他所带来的那些知识。而了解越多，越觉得以前所知所学都未免过于寡淡无味，Melkor总是知道的更多，且有一些更奇特的手段，许多是他前所未闻的。

Melkor确信Mairon已经被他所讲述的那些所吸引，但仅仅是吸引这还远远不够，他们的关系应当比这更深刻。

于是他在某一天，将他最强大的一面展示给Mairon看。他向他展示严寒与烈火，展示动乱与纷争，展示他能够征伐一切统御一切的欲望与实力，以及他所有知识与能力中最与别与其他的，对蕴含无限可能的黑暗的掌控。

这一次，Mairon终于全然拜服。他敬仰他，为他所展示的这些深深沉迷。但这，还不足以使Mairon完全归属与他。他们之间，还缺少一点真正使他们变得密不可分的联系。

有种手段或许可以完成这个联系。它经由被视作矫饰的形体而完成，通过种种方式，却足以触动灵魂的本质——交合。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

这个手段他暂时并不想要其他维拉知晓，至少现在不。他知道有个特别的地方，那是尚未完全完成的阿尔达。在那里的极北之处，有受他所控制的深远而浓密的黑暗掩盖，无论做什么都不会被发觉。

他将Mairon带到那里，向他揭示这形体的秘密。

他告诉他，假如不仅仅把形体视作衣服，而视为可以感知、可以触碰的存在，便会得到从未有过的感受。那是有别于创造出一件满意的作品、听到一首美妙的乐曲等等诸多不同的源于精神的快乐，而是一种纯粹的、直接的、原始的来自肉体的快乐。

“我将带你感受它的魅力。”Melkor握住了Mairon的手。

Mairon的手被Melkor所带领着，经过指下那具身躯。那身躯会在手指经由之处做出相应的反应——经过唇间时会触摸到急促的呼吸带来的湿润与柔软，经过脖颈时会触摸到喉结在伴随着吞咽动作上下滚动，经过胸口时会被有力的跳动轻击，经过肚腹时那肌肉群的轮廓会随着他的抚摸而变得柔软，再往下，便是那处蛰伏的所在。维拉的手在这里就停止了，不再引领他向下探索，而是带着他搓揉着那个器官。两只手，他的以及那个器官的主人自己的，配合默契的动作着，那处也展现出适才所没有的勃勃生机，变得挺立而又坚韧。他从没有像触摸掌下这具躯体这样仔细而又深刻地触摸过任何一样其他东西，甚至是他用来制作而每日使用的铸锤。而Melkor的表情是愉悦的，躯体是放松的，他既不因此感到羞耻也未有丝毫无措，完全把自己交给本能而非理智来操控，于是最后他得到了享受与快乐。维拉合上的双目剧烈地颤抖着，发出深深地喘息，在迈雅的手中释放了。白浊的液体喷溅出来，溅射在他的手中。这确实是妙不可言。他在此之前，从未目睹这样的景象——一位大能者，仅仅因为肉体的欢愉，而放纵自己呈现出软弱。

究竟那是一种什么样的特殊的力量，不得不说，这勾起了Mairon强烈的好奇。

这好奇心很快将会被满足，甚至，超过他的想象。

维拉拥住了他，一个意想不到的亲吻。Melkor勾住了Mairon的下颌，他的舌探入了对方的口中，搅动着，直至迈雅的呼吸紊乱，方才结束了这个深吻。Mairon已经开始能够融入到肉身的感觉中去了，不愧是他所看中的迈雅，如此迅速地领略了他的意图。

双唇分开，Melkor轻轻擦去迈雅嘴角的涎液，对他说，“我会使你了解到，是因为我的力量，他们才能变得更完美，更丰富。”

他的手中出现一只金杯，其华美的色泽在黑暗之中也呈现出微弱的宝光。金杯之中盛满了液体。

“这是水，乌尔牟那枯乏的想象力只能使它受所在的载体所束缚，呈现出相应的样子。而我，却能使它改变。”他一只手托着金杯，另外一只手动作着。那水随着他的动作拉伸、变形，而后固定，成为一个晶莹剔透的球体。“我使它改变形状，而后施以严寒之力，它就能暂时固定成这种形态。”他将球体从杯中取出，“来，感受一下它。”

这晶莹剔透的球体到了他的手中，它顷刻间就融化了，Mairon尚未完全掌握其中的技巧，使它保持凝固的状态。

“看来在这方面你需要一些教导，对吗，Mairon。”Melkor问他。

“是的，对如何使它维持想要的形态，我需要您的指导。”Mairon回答到。

“当然，在这方面我向来不遗余力。”他自然会竭尽全力教导他的迈雅，并且是从各种角度。

两只手再度交叠起来，他的以及Mairon的，但是如今，那下面的躯体不再是他自己的，而是迈雅的。他的温度透过他的手传导到迈雅的手，以及在他们之下的小小的冰凉的球体。为了维持使它不再融化，这温度自然也是冰冷的。沿着手掌的滑动，球体在迈雅这具白皙而优美的躯体上拖曳着、滚动着，留下曲折蜿蜒的青白的痕迹。这痕迹使的那皮肤仿佛变的更加透明而脆弱，然而时隔不久，这青白色也变做淡粉色，漫布在躯体上，透漏出莫可名状的情色的意味——这正是他所要引导的，而他的手也引导着朝向一些更加敏感的部位探去。

Mairon本以为在冰冷的触摸之下，他的这具身躯也会随着那冰的温度也变得冰凉起来，可是却并非如此。他的躯体非但没有因此更加冰凉，反而在这反复的摩擦与抚摸之下，越来越灼热，仿佛有一种火从那冰冷之处点燃，漫过整个躯体表面而后扩散至身体内部，燃烧的越来越来旺盛，直至理智都仿佛沦落其中，为其提供着足以不断壮大的养分。在他存在以来，从未有过这种体验，这便是这位维拉所说到的快乐么？他努力使自己保持清醒，试图揭露这如此鲜明的影响他的力量的真正来源，但却是徒劳无功。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

冰在他的胸前，在两粒小小的乳珠之间来回滑动。此前，他从不知晓，这个看起来丝毫不起眼的突起会带来如此强烈的感受。已变为不规则形状的晶体，集中在右侧的一方碾压，而此前已经被照顾过如今又被冷落了的左侧，因而变得更加难以忍受。仿佛知晓他的心思，他正要抚慰那里的手被按住了，取而代之的是迫近的呼吸，温暖的触感。

Melkor在舔舐着他的胸口。那处柔软而细小的肉粒在维拉的唇舌之下不受他的理智控制的变得坚硬而敏感，此时仿佛变成了他所有感觉的源头，每一次亲吻、搅动都仿佛把他置于更加博大的情绪的洪流当中。他甚至可以感受到，这具躯体的胸腔里每时每刻以着自己的节奏搏动着的器官也追随起维拉的呼吸，不能再保持平稳而整齐的韵律了——这在维拉用适度的噬咬取代吮吸之后更为明显。

他确信他已被影响，这种感觉相当奇妙。经由这可更替的外在形体，带给足以影响他们的本质的触动。

他被引领着，那躯壳之上与面前这位大能者形态相似的器官又反受内心的触动而改变，这种触动不断累加，直至无法抵抗，仿佛随时都会喷薄而出。

 

Melkor把之前被弃置在地上的金杯被捡拾起来，将它放在Mairon的身下。

“释放吧，Mairon，用你的精液浇灌它，盛满它。”维拉对他说这话的时候，一只手捏着纤细的杯茎，而另一只手用指尖如同微风掠过草地般，轻轻在他身下器官敏感的前端拂过。

迈雅被欲行又止的动作折磨着，不能也不再克制他的身体的本能，所有的累积终于到达一个顶点——他几乎在顷刻间就将金杯注满了，甚至有些许洒落在Melkor的拿着杯子的手上。

“你不想尝尝它的滋味吗？这出自你的身体，经由我的酿造，落在Manwë的金杯之中蕴含埃努之精髓的神圣液体。”Melkor直起身，伸出舌尖缓慢地舔去手上的精液，而后将杯子递到迈雅的唇边。

迈雅紧紧盯着他的举动，而金杯的边缘在他的唇珠处摩擦，他咬住了杯子，把其中方才才有他释放的粘稠液体一饮而尽，而后将杯子握在手中，来回转动着。“这杯子竟然来自那位大能者吗？”迈雅看着他问道。

“如果你所言指的是Manwë的话，那么是的。不过现在，它已经没有任何用处了。”维拉从迈雅的手中拿过金杯，把它从未完成陆地的罅隙间掷了出去，杯子的光华闪耀着，消失在无法看透的黑暗中。

Mairon向金杯消失的方向看去，但是一只手阻止了他。

那只手按住他的下颌，将他的目光重新调转了过来。

他顺从了，随即得到一个吻作为奖励。

Melkor拥吻着Mairon，在他的赤裸的身躯上着力探索着，那手指换过前胸绕至背部，自后颈沿着脊柱一路向下，颈椎、胸椎、腰椎、骶椎——以及最末端小巧的尾骨，继而顺势陷入到两片臀瓣之间的那道隐秘的沟壑中。

“那是……”Mairon被那奇异的感觉所触动，不由自主的收紧了肌肉，连带那处穴口也剧烈的收缩了。

“是的，你感受到它的存在了。正是如此，不要质疑你的判断。来，将答案告诉我，它是什么？”维拉似乎打算追问到底。

“是冰。”已经消失许久的冰又出现了，与火热的身体内部接触，显得比他之前触碰的更加寒冷。被放置在他的体内，使他的肠壁产生极大的推拒。

“更详细一些。它是什么形状？”维拉的手指不断在他的体内搅动着，言语也成为肢体的延伸，引诱着身下的迈雅。

“它有一个尖端，不断变得圆润……”冰在迅速的融化着，迈雅开始还试图描述他，但是Melkor将它推送到更加深入的位置。在极其短暂的时间里，处于那个深度的冰使他涌起难以言喻的欢愉，可是那冰已经彻底化作一滩水，这感受也随之变成一种空虚，一种渴求。

但是很快地，另一样物体替代了它，同样是有着圆润的头部，但是温暖却又富有弹性。

“现在呢？”维拉位于他的身后，已经将自己的一部分置于他的体内。

“是您。”迈雅喟叹着回答他。

Melkor终于进入了Mairon之中。

他的所有欲求与渴望皆被引领着。长久以来，他一直处于蒙昧之中，直至Melkor带他走出了原有的方寸之地，踏入了这个他从未见识过的领域，感受这玄妙之力。这力量唯有在具备形体之后方能感受，而众爱努身为力量的聚合体，原本无缘得见这根植于物质的快乐。

他们紧密的联结在一起了。经由这一举动，在那彼此交融的灵魂之火中，他感受到熟悉的韵律，那是在他们所经历的漫长的形成这地、这空、这时的宏伟乐章中他所附和过的声音所蕴含的，如此坦白、激昂而又繁复多变。

激烈的律动之中，他听到Melkor开口问他：

“你愿意追随我吗，即使你的同僚都会远离你、背弃你，甚至与你为敌？”

“是的，我愿意。”他的精神上的决断已经完全被肉身的愉悦所取代，未经任何思考就将答案脱口而出。

“你愿意追随我吗，即使从今而后将会被或许严苛的命令所制约？”Melkor第二次问他，那撞击更加有力。Mairon由本能控制着，再次说出他的回答。

“是的，我愿意。”

“你愿意追随我吗，向我献上所有的忠诚？”Melkor最后一次问他。

随着节奏的放缓，他的理智渐渐回归，但在这之后的回答与他被身体的欲望所蛊惑而出的回答并无不同，因此他的答案依然是：是的，我愿意。

“那么，向我证明，你所言的忠诚。”

尽情展示吧，让我看看你究竟学到了什么，可以做到哪一步，我的迈雅。

“我一直在等待一位可以追随的主人。Aulë是位优秀的导师，他教会我锻造的技巧，但是他并不能成为我的主人。我学习他的技巧，但我不理解他的本质。我们思想的差异如同无法衔接在一起的大地，其中间隔着虚空一样无法拼接的鸿沟。而您是不同的，我可以接近您、了解您、认同您，您所向我所表现的每一个举动，所诉说的每一句话语，仿佛都发自我身、出自我口。您与我，与这世界所有存在都不同，唯有我们，才是最为契合的存在。”Mairon说这话的时候，目光既坚定又坦然，仿佛这话并不是朝夕之间匆忙说出，而是盘桓心中许久的决定。

Melkor听到他这样说，纵声大笑了起来。

Mairon感受到维拉的愉悦，他贴近了Melkor。

他充分发挥了他善于学习的天赋，后者在他身上展示的技巧，加以改造提炼，重新又施用回它之前的使用者的身上。在那个隐秘的穴口变得可以轻松接纳他之后，将他的坚挺刺入到那处可以带给他们极致的肉体上的快乐的所在。

“您和我一样了，从内到外。”迈雅在维拉的耳畔轻声说。经过一番激烈的律动，他将他的精液填满了那个将他紧紧包容的的孔洞，又用他的手指在Melkor的身上游走，一处又一处，将溅洒于这具躯体之上的白浊一一晕开。

“这就是你的野心么，迈雅？”Melkor对着面前的迈雅，话语虽然听起来并不愉快，但在语气中隐藏着的期待昭然若揭。他在审视他所选定的臣仆，看对方还会以将何种方式取悦他。

“并不仅仅如此，恕我冒犯，我还要为您献上一份礼物。”那块冰在他的手中变换成一个比可环绕在手指上的戒指尺寸更大的环形，“无论往昔、现在，乃至将来，我所真正效忠者，唯您而已。我的主人。”Mairon这样说，这句话语显现在束缚着Melkor的昂扬根部的冰环之上，语音落下，冰环随之消逝无踪，仿佛誓言刻入骨肉。

他从背后拥住了Melkor，而后再一次深深的进入他身下那个紧致有力的环中。此刻，他的精神和肉体都被束缚了，从今而后，他将永远归属于这个他在以后的时间里所追随之主。

从这时起，这一既神圣又罪恶的关系就建立了。此后的不久，Morgoth和Sauron，取代了他们原本的名字而被这方天宇的一切生物知晓。在历经巨灯纪、双树纪和三个太阳纪的漫长岁月中，为阿尔达带来了历时长久的混乱、流血与纷争。

END.


End file.
